tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 6.33
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Sixth Khandaka >> 6.33 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA SIXTH KHANDHAKA(ON MEDICAMENTS) Chapter-33. 1. Now at that time the country people loaded much salt, and oil, and rice, and hard food on their carts, and making a laager in the outer enclosure of the Arama(Monastery), they waited there, saying, 'When it comes to our turn, we will provide a meal.' And a great storm-cloud arose. Then those people went to the place where the venerable Ananda was; and when they had come there they said to the venerable Ananda: 'We loaded a quantity of salt, and oil, and rice, and hard food on to our carts; and they stand there. Now a great storm-cloud has arisen. What are we now, Ananda, Sir, to do with them?' Then the venerable Ananda told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 2. 'In that case, Ananda, let the Sangha decide upon some outside building as a kappiyabhumi (that is to say, a site, outside the actual dwelling, in which provisions can be kept or cooked without breaking the rule laid down in the last chapter) and keep the stores there (in a building) of any shape the Sangha chooses, such as Vihara(monastery), addhayoga, pasada, hammiya, guha(cave). 'And thus, O Bhikkhus, should it be resolved upon. A discreet and able Bhikkhu(Monk) should proclaim the following natti(motion) before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. If the Sangha is ready, let the Sangha appoint the Vihara called N. N. to be our kappiya-bhumi. This is the natti(motion). Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. The Sangha appoints the Vihara called N. N. to be our kappiya-bhumi. Let any one of the venerable brethren who is in favour of appointing the Vihara (&c., down to:) thus I understand."' 3. Now at that time men in that place--the kappiya-bhumi duly chosen by resolution (of the Sangha)--boiled congey, and boiled rice, and mixed curries, and cut up meat, and split fire-wood. And when the Lord Buddha, as the night was passing away, rose up, he heard a great and loud noise, as of the cawing of crows. On hearing this he asked the venerable Ananda: 'What now, Ananda, may be this great and loud noise, as of the cawing of crows?' 4. 'In that place, Lord,--the kappiya-bhumi duly chosen by resolution (of the Sangha),--men are now boiling congey, and boiling rice, and mixing curries, and cutting up meat, and splitting fire-wood. From there, Lord, comes that great and loud noise, as of the cawing of crows.' Then the Lord Buddha, in that connection, and on that account, after he had delivered a dhamma discourse, said to the Bhikkhus 'A kappiya-bhumi, O Bhikkhus, duly chosen, is not to be made use of. Whosoever shall so use it, is guilty of a dukkata offence. I allow you, O Bhikkhus, a kappiya-bhumi of three kinds, one that has become so by means of a proclamation, an ox-stall, and a building belonging to laymen.' 5. Now at that time the venerable Yasoga was sick, and drugs were brought for his use, and these the Bhikkhus put out of doors. Vermin ate them, and thieves carried them away. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to use a duly chosen kappiya-bhumi (to keep drugs in). I allow you, O Bhikkhus, a kappiya-bhumi of four kinds, one that has become so by means of a proclamation, an ox-stall, a building belonging to laymen, and a duly chosen one.' ____________ End of the twenty-fourth Bhanavara. -------------------------------------